In general, an intra-repetition exercise system which allows comparison of actual performance of intra-repetition exercise characteristics to pre-established target performance of intra-repetition exercise characteristics by an exerciser. In specific, an intra-repetition exercise system which compares a pre-established target performance of intra-repetition speed of an exercise to actual performance of intra-repetition speed of an exercise.
Conventional exercise is typically performed as repetitions of anatomical movement by an exerciser to affect or assess physical condition. Each repetition of anatomical movement can be typically broken down into two phases (although certain exercises may comprise additional discrete phases). A first phase in which a portion of the exerciser's anatomy travels a distance away from a first location along an exercise travel path and a second phase in which that portion of the exerciser's anatomy travels to return to the first location, whether along the same exercise travel path or a different exercise travel path, each of the travel paths of the equal or unequal distance, to complete a repetition of anatomical movement for the exercise which may be referred to as an exercise repetition.
An amount of force can act directly or indirectly on the exerciser's anatomy to assist or resist travel of the exerciser's anatomy, in part or in whole, in either of the first phase or the second phase, or both the first phase and the second phase, or any increment, portion, or duration of time of an exercise repetition. As to certain exercise repetitions, the amount of force which acts to assist or resist travel of the exerciser's anatomy may remain consistent through out the first phase and the second phase, while as to other exercise repetitions it may variably adjust between the first phase and the second phase or within the first phase or the second phase. The level and application of the amount of force (whether consistent or variable) may further be dependent on numerous factors which may include without limitation the phase of the exercise repetition, the direction of travel within the phase of the exercise repetition, the location of the exerciser's anatomy in the exercise travel path of the exercise repetition, the amount of force generated by the exerciser's anatomy in the direction of travel in the exercise travel path, the amount of mass or weight opposed by the exerciser's exertion of force, the condition of the exerciser's anatomy (whether in whole or in part) exercised during the exercise repetition, or the evaluation, assessment, or other analysis parameters utilized to characterize the condition of the exerciser's anatomy (whether in whole or in part), or the like.
The exercise repetition also occurs in a time duration which may be fixed or variable and as between the first phase of an exercise repetition and the second phase of an exercise repetition the phases may be of equal or unequal time duration. Similarly, any increment of travel of the exerciser's anatomy in the travel path of the first phase of an exercise repetition or the second phase of an exercise repetition can occur in a time duration which may be fixed or variable. The time duration in which an exercise repetition, a phase of an exercise repetition, or any increment of travel of the exerciser's anatomy along the travel path of a phase of an exercise repetition, occurs may be further dependent on, adjusted in relation to, or adjusted by a factor which relates to, the amount of force acting on the exerciser's anatomy, in whole or in part, to assist or resist travel of the exerciser's anatomy, as above-described.
The exercise repetition can further include a conventional exercise device responsive to the exerciser or exerciser's anatomy, whether in whole or in part. The conventional exercise device can act to characterize the exercise repetition by establishing the direction and distance of the exercise travel path along which the exerciser's anatomy can travel and the amount of force which assists or resists travel of the exerciser's anatomy along the exercise travel path in both the first phase and second phase of the exercise repetition.
A wide variety of conventional exercise devices exist which allow the exerciser to select an amount of weight in a weight stack made responsive to the travel of the exerciser's anatomy in the exercise travel path of the first phase and of the second phase of the exercise repetition through a system of levers, pulleys, and other mechanical hardware which correspondingly elevates and lowers the amount of weight selected. These conventional weight stack exercise devices can further include a weight sensor for determining the number weights lifted and the direction of travel of the weights as described by U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,632 to Greenberg et al.
As conventional exercise devices evolved, adjustable hydraulic pistons and cylinders have been included to make a variably adjustable amount of resistive force responsive to the exerciser's anatomy in the travel path of the exercise repetition as describe for example by U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,726 to Wilson and European Patent Application No. 0,135,346 to Wu. Other conventional exercise devices also include drive mechanisms which provide isokinetic exercise reciprocating between concentric and eccentric modes as described by U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,418 to Miller and U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,672 to Brown et al.
These above-identified conventional exercise devices may further include a computer which allows the exerciser to further control the operation of these various exercise devices to select or adjust exercise protocols or programs. For example, exercise information generated from each exercise session can be stored to allow the exerciser to select an exercise protocol from those previously performed as described by U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,774. Similarly, stored exercise information from each exercise session can be used to provide the exerciser with a new exercise protocol for the next exercise session as described by U.S. Pat. No. 6,656,091 to Abelbeck et al. Alternately, as described by U.S. Pat. No. 6,740,007 to Gordon, a plurality of different measurements can be input to a computer to generate a customized exercise program for the exerciser.
The exercise information generated during each exercise session can also be processed by the computer to provide the exerciser with feedback about the percentage of total exercise effort achieved. As described by U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,266 to Sweeney a running machine provides a display of an oval track representing current position and percentage completion of effort. Similarly, exercise total repetitions completed can be graphically displayed as a proportional piece of a total scale provided, or the actual elapsed time duration can be graphically displayed as a proportional piece of total time duration, or both, as described by U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,183.
Actual overall exercise pace can also be displayed relative to a target overall exercise pace as described by U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,084 in which a fictitious competitor icon represents the overall target pace and a second icon represents the exerciser's prior overall pace. When the exerciser's overall pace is slower or more faster than the overall prior target pace, the exerciser icon moves behind or ahead of the target icon. Another pace device provides a pacing signal on a monitor screen and the exerciser follows the pacing signal to duplicate his previous performance as described by U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,795.
As can be understood from the above-description, it appears that a variety of conventional exercise devices teach provision of feedback to the exerciser of prior exercise performance to allow the selection or generation of subsequent exercise protocols or to provide pacing of an overall exercise session. Surprisingly, however, it appears that no conventional exercise device teaches the provision of feedback concerning intra-repetition performance by the exerciser (whether discrete from or combined with feed back concerning inter-repetition or overall performance). Even though the first phase and the second phase of a single exercise repetition, as described above, can be and has become increasingly complex to achieve, enhance, or assess the benefit of certain anatomical movements of the exerciser in the first phase or in the second phase of a single exercise repetition, or both, and even though these complex intra-repetition exercise characteristics may have been reduced to application by certain conventional exercise devices, some of which are above-described, there appears that no exercise device that teaches pre-establishing target performance of intra-repetition exercise characteristics or determining actual performance of intra-repetition exercise characteristics, or comparison of pre-established target performance of intra-repetition exercise characteristics to actual performance of intra-repetition exercise characteristics (discrete or apart from inter-repetition or overall exercise characteristics) by the exerciser.
Specifically, with respect to conventional exercise devices (including without limitation conventional rehabilitation or muscle condition assessment exercise devices) responsive to travel of an exerciser's anatomy, in whole or in part, to assess or affect physical condition there appears to be no conventional exercise device which teaches acquisition of intra-repetition exercise characteristics of either the first phase or second phase (or additional phases as may be defined for the travel path of the exercise), or both (or all), of an exercise repetition by a memory element of a computer; or teaches retrieval of intra-repetition characteristics of either the first phase or the second phase, or both, of an exercise repetition prior performed by an exerciser from a memory element of a computer; or teaches analysis, assessment, or graphically display of the intra-repetition characteristics of the first phase or the second phase, or both, of an exercise repetition to an exerciser; or teaches graphically displaying intra-repetition characteristics discrete to the first phase or the second phase, or both, of an exercise repetition as an exerciser performs the exercise repetition; or teaches comparing intra-repetition characteristics (whether input to or acquired by a memory element of a computer during prior performance by an exerciser) of the first phase or the second phase, or both, of an exercise repetition to the intra-repetition characteristics of the first phase or the second phase, or both, of an exercise repetition performed by an exerciser; or teaches a graphical display of prior stored intra-repetition characteristics of the first phase or the second phase, or both, of an exercise repetition compared to a second display of intra-repetition characteristics of the first phase or the second phase, or both, of an exercise repetition as performed by an exerciser; or teaches a graphical display to allow comparison of an intra-repetition target pace and an exerciser's performed intra-repetition pace, whether after the exercise has been performed or as the exercise is being performed, in real time, or otherwise.
Additionally, with respect to conventional exercise devices (or more specifically conventional rehabilitation exercise or assessment devices) responsive to travel of an exerciser's anatomy, in whole or in part, to assess or affect physical condition there appears to be no teaching of a breath pacer or any device to pace breathing which generates or otherwise provides a breath in indicia (an indicator to breath in) or a breath out indicia (an indicator to breath out) (or any manner of indicia) sensorially perceivable to the exerciser by sight, sound, touch, or otherwise, which allows the exerciser to compare actual breathing in and breathing out during performance of an exercise to a pre-established breathing target pace. In particular, there appears to be no conventional exercise device which teaches provision of a breath in indicia coupled to a pre-established target duration of the first phase of an exercise and providing a breath out indicia coupled to a pre-established target duration of the second phase of an exercise (or the breath out indicia coupled to the pre-established target duration of the first phase of exercise and the breath in indicia coupled to the pre-established target duration of the second phase of the exercise).
To address the unresolved problems of conventional exercise devices above-described with regard to performing and assessing intra-repetition characteristics of one or more repetitions of an exercise in correspondence to the pre-established target performance of at least one intra-repetition exercise characteristic of an exercise to affect physical condition, or provide physical rehabilitation or other medical treatment to an exerciser, the instant invention provides numerous and varied exercise devices which allow analysis and storage of intra-repetition characteristics of exercise and of breathing for the preparation of exercise protocols, breathing protocols, or both independently or in combination, which can be compared by the exerciser, another person, or by application of software programs, against actual intra-repetition performance of the first phase and the second phase of an exercise.